


Meet the Mentor

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Respect everyone!, its not that bad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After chatting online for ages, Harley and Peter finally decide to meet each other. Unknowing that both knew Tony Stark...
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 335





	Meet the Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> As it is International day against Homophobia, biphobia and transphobia I decided to write this. I hope it's as cute as y'all are expecting...  
> Just wanted to say that I accept everybody out there.  
> As a lot of my friends are part of the LGBTQ+ community i feel as though you should all feel comfortable with yourselves and everyone else...
> 
> Enjoy...

When Peter entered the lab, in silence might he add, Tony immediately knew he was hiding something. He went to his corner in his lab, dug into his bag to find a well-worn note book and his spidey-suit and laid them out onto the steel table. 

He grabbed a pencil and began scribbling and sketching something out on one of the pages. Tony couldn’t tell exactly what it was he was drawing but he seemed intent on ignoring Tony. 

“Is something more interesting then me, Underoos?” Peter ignored him still. “I mean it’s me, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, superhero, fiancé,” he kept listing but failed to grab the teen's attention.

“I’m retiring as Iron Man!” he exclaimed loudly. That finally sparked some movement.

“Wha?” Peter mumbled with confusion, “Why would you do that?” He stared up at the man and, trying to be stealthy and failing miserably, slipped the note-book back into his bag. He bunched up the suit too and stuffed it in there with less elegance. 

“T’was a joke but now I have your attention!” Tony replied, clasping his hands together, “A friend o' mine is gonna be coming to the tower. He'll be staying in a room near yours but you probably won’t see him much.” Peter shot him a calculated look, silently asking him who. Once it became clear that Tony wasn’t going to tell him, he pulled out his phone from his pocket. 

City boi:  
U still comin to NY?

Country boi:  
Yup  
As long as I get to meet u id travel the wrld 

City boi:  
Ur such a big sap  
U have place to stay?

Country boi:  
Yup staying w friend

City boi:  
K meet tmrw?

Country boi:  
U kno it 

He switched off his phone with a blush and rubbed at his cheeks as if it could remove it. He turned around and brought out his notebook and suit again, starting to form a plan in his head about what he would do. He had until Sunday to finish everything so he would spend Friday doing the finishing touches, and meet him – of course – and then he would spend Saturday hanging with him too. By Sunday he could introduce him to Mr Stark and well... see what his reaction would be. Peter would be able to re-colour his suit without Mr Stark knowing tonight if he was careful and then he hopefully would be able to convince Friday to let his boyfriend in without informing his mentor. He continued drawing rough plans and overthinking what everyone’s reactions would be. He didn’t think they were going to be negative about it, well maybe other than those homophobic pieces of shit out there. His thoughts soon began wandering and he eventually landed on thinking about if he would like him or not. What if he was really mean and was just lying the whole time? What if he was homophobic and the whole thing was just a joke? What if...

Peter took a deep breath and cleared his head. He then checked the time and realised that he needed to start on homework. But first he had to colour the suit. It only took 10 minutes, he had changed and was in bed in 20 and had called him in 30. 

“You definitely like me, right?” Peter asked, sounding timid.

“Yeah of course I do, why wouldn’t you think so?” came his smooth reply. It instantly cooled Peter's nerves. 

“I’m just, nervous about meeting you tomorrow,” he admitted quietly. 

“You don’t need to be. I’ll meet you in front of your school tomorrow and we can just chill out.” 

“Okay... I love you,” Peter murmured and after hearing it back he hung up and crawled into his bed. Anticipation for the next day built up in his stomach and he couldn’t wait to finally meet him in person. He had seen his face and he had seen Peter's so it felt like that had met months ago. He shouldn’t be worried but as someone familiar with anxiety he couldn’t help the nervous and apprehensive mood cloud over his thoughts. He eventually fell asleep and the next day arrived before Peter could understand what was happening.

  
For the last six months Harley and Peter had been chatting online. They never really over thought it and if Harley was being honest, Peter had always seemed to be there whenever he needed someone. They had eventually agreed to meet each other and rather than Peter coming to Tennessee, Harley would come to New York. He was one year older than Peter, so he could drive and even built his own car – not that it mattered. He knew that Tony would happily let him stay at the Tower and had even bought plane tickets for him. Two hours later, Harley had landed at JFK and Happy had picked him up. It was 2 in the morning by then and Happy hadn’t been exactly coherent during the ride. He had finally reached the elevator 45 minutes later and exhaustion finally hit him. Tony, somehow still radiating with energy (caffeine), had immediately smiled and ruffled his hair. The mechanic had sure got a lot more affectionate lately. 

“So, you’ll be staying in the right side of the tower, third door down. Be quiet though, I don’t want wanna deal with that,” He explained. 

“That?” Harley asked almost mockingly. He picked up his black duffel bag with his stuff in and swung it onto his shoulder. He began trudging toward the room, looking over his shoulder and saying, “Pepper isn’t that bad, old man!”  
  
Harley didn’t hesitate to swing his door shut and ditch his bag in one of the corners of the room. The boy didn't bother getting changed and face planted in the cloud-like mattress. He eventually fell asleep and the next day arrived before Harley could understand what was happening. 

  
Peter awoke to an obnoxious blaring alarm. Reluctantly, he crawled out of his warm spot under the covers and dragged himself to his closet. He didn’t spend long choosing what to wear and threw on a hoodie with a pair of none-too-dirty jeans. Peter then picked up his beaten-up phone and backpack, said a quick goodbye to Tony and left the Tower all in the span of 20 minutes. He walked down the rough and busied side-walks, losing himself in his thoughts of maths and sciency-stuff. But, his thoughts eventually landed in Harley, as they often did these days. They had pretty much met each other anyway and this wasn’t that big of a step so , after the call with the boy, he was confident that everything would be fine. Hell, Peter had even planned to tell Harley he was Spider-Man.

He went through his classes on auto-drive, mostly just staring into space. Not that it made a difference as he had known everything they were learning for at least a year. Even Flash seemed to stay away from him, like his happy mood was some kind of force-field. 

The last hour seemed to crawl by, though. It was agonisingly long and Peter could feel his brain eroding with every second the teacher droned on. Low and behold, the bell screeched and immediately a flood of hormones entered the halls. 

He would finally meet Harley.

That thought alone propelled Peter to push through the greasy teenaged battle field and launch himself down the stairs. Ruffled blond hair, drew him to the older boy only meters away it seemed so Peter walked over. Every step felt like a mile but he soon made it, leaning against the car door. 

“Hey,” he grinned and somehow managed to share the shit out of Harley. 

“Jesus Christ, where did you come from?” 

“Not Jesus Christ, but I came from that direction,” he pointed at the door, smirking slightly. 

“Y'know, I’d make a pick up line about you coming from heaven but to be honest I kinda just wanna hug you so-" he pulled the brunet into a crushing hug, ignoring the yelp of surprise. Peter was quick to bury his head in Harley's chest murmuring a, “This is nice,” before they were finally separated. The older boy swung the car door open, motioning for Peter to step inside.

“After you,” he tried and failed to put on a British accent causing Peter to giggle. Giggle. God he was like an anime girl. 

“So... do you need a tour of New York?” 

“I could do with one, if you just point out the places. We can eat after?” 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Peter smiled to himself and the warm feeling in his stomach. He couldn’t wait to introduce him to Mr Stark on Sunday. 

The evening went quickly, with an over-enthusiastic Peter showing an adoring Harley all his favourite places to hang out with Ned and MJ. They ate at a Thai restaurant that him and May often went to and Harley couldn’t help but wonder why he hadn’t come here sooner. It was the perfect place were not everybody knew everybody but it was easy to fall into conversation with strangers. Maybe it was just that Peter was here too, but who knows? 

After they had eaten, the two of them made their way outside, shamelessly holding hands - as it should be. In Rose Hill, Harley would get judged from being gay but here? He was just another citizen. 

“So... do you wanna come to mine? It’s kinda late and the friend your staying with could, I don’t know, be annoyed at how late it is?” he said but it was more of a question. 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind, of course,” Harley added quickly, once again opening the door Peter. He slid into the car seat. 

“Cool, I’ll text my... family person that your staying.” Harley squinted and how indirect Peter was being but dismissed it. He set up directions when he was done and the older boy couldn’t help but feel like the route was familiar. 

That’s when they stopped and Stark tower and Harley felt dread and nervousness flood his system. If he had shown it, Peter didn’t say anything just lead him into the elevator as if he hadn’t been there just a few hours ago. 

When the elevator dinged open, they were met with Tony staring at them both with curious and fatherly eyes. 

“I see you’ve met each other,” he stated and the two boys turned to each other.

“How do you know him?” they both asked simultaneously. 

“He broke into my garage,” Harley said at the same time Peter said, “I have an internship.” 

“So you guys didnt meet because you’re both eating my food? Why do you know each other then?” Tony spoke up and moved backwards so the boys could get into the actual room. 

“We're dating,” they admitted, once again at the same time. 

“This is a mess,” Peter sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I was gonna get you two to meet on Sunday but...” 

“At least now you know that I won’t hate him?” Tony offered. 

“That reminds me, old man.” Harley spoke up then jumped landing in a squat on the ground:  
“I’m gay!”

“You did not just...” Peter was at a loss for words at the fact that Harley quoted idubbbz to come out of the closet. “I’m not gay but I am bi,” he admitted. 

“That’s why you coloured your suit in those colours!” Tony pointed at him and exclaimed like he'd won the lottery. He received a mod and a sheepish smile.

“Well... Harley, you break Peter's heart and I’ll take away your tools. Peter, you break Harley's heart and I’ll take away your suit. Got it?” 

“Yup.”

“No complaints over here.”

“Okay. G'night. I’m out of caffeine so...” Tony pointed in the of his room and left without another word and the boys were left on their own.

“Suit?” That was all it took for Harley to receive an origin story to Spider-Man.

  
And if on Sunday Spider-Man was seen swinging around the streets in pink, purple and blue with a boy wearing a cape with rainbow on... well you’ll never find out.


End file.
